broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Starshine the bat pony
'Starshine '''is a bat pony/alicorn who is the element of luck. She was sent to Ponyville by her great great grandmother, Princess Luna, to make friends. Since her grandmother is an alicorn, Star's mother, Astral, is also an alicorn,making Star an alicorn too. History Star was born in Hollow Shade to Astral and Solar. She has two siblings, Meteoric Diamond and Midnight Ocean. She was raised there until she turned five. Then, she moved to Canterlot and spent the rest of her life in the darkest part of the castle. A month after she turned 17, she was sent to Ponyville by Luna and Celestia. There she met the Elements of Faith. Since then, Star and her friends have had a lot of adventures. Character Personality Starshine is a kind pony to everyone. She has her moments of stupidity and harshness. Star is an in-between pony. She isn't too sweet or mean. Star is considered the "luckiest pony alive" because of how much luck is on her side. If she ever gets bad luck, her and her friends already now that it is a curse. Star loves practicing magic in her spare time with Jynx,her pet bat. Appearance Star's coat is a very light shade of blue. Periwinkle to be exact. Her mane is vivid violet with muave stars. It makes 3 points on her forehead while the rest is thrown onto her back. Her tail makes two end points and is quite long. Magic Star is the leader of the Elements of Faith. She is the wielder of the ''Element of Luck. Star is very strong and is even stronger when wearing her crown. When connecting with her friends, her eyes glow white. When at their full power, Star and her friends can preform powerful spells like the Sunny Wake. When she isn't saving the world, Star practices her magic at her house. Meeting the Elements of Faith Star met her friends the exact day that she moved to Ponyville. The first one that she met was Blue Lightning. Lightning then threw a party for Star. All of Ponyville came and Star made lots of friends. Sun Power The Sun Tree is what grants the girls their Sun Powers. They could either be near the tree or have the jewelry in order to get their sun forms. The first time they used it was when they fought Dark Fang. Dark Fang was hard to fight until their Sun Powers activated. Together, they created a rainbow that flowed through their jewelry and they used to defeat their enemy. Star's Sun Power form gives her purple wingtips, blue gradients with purple and white stars on her legs. Her mane gains blue streaks. Her eyes gain blue stars. Relationships Family Star has a very close relationship with her entire family. After she moved to Ponyville, they kind of drifted apart but still write to each other. Friends Blue Lightning the Pegasus Lightning is the one who first met Star. She was very nice to her. They love hanging out at Sugar Cube Corner and practicing flying techniques with Red Streak. Red Streak Red is both nice and harsh at the same time. She loves being the fastest one in the group and idolizes Rainbow Dash. She always asks Star to make a speed spell so she can be faster than Dashie. Maulberry Berry and Star have a close relationship. In fashion. Star is Berry's life sized mannequin. For all of Berry's fashion shows, Star likes to light it up. Mystic Flower Mystic loves watching Star work on magic. The two often work on spells and try to unlock the secret of their powers. Cherry Drop Cherry and Star often help Applejack on her farm chores. They love bucking the apples and getting apple fritters afterwards. Cherry loves Jynx and is often coming around to pay them a visit. Quotes " I'm Starshine. I'm new here and-" -Starshine, upon meeting Lightning " You don't know everything about me." -Starshine, to her friends " I come from Hollow Shades." - Starshine "It's an invisibility spell that I cast on my horn. To hide my wings, I used a camoflauge spell." - Starshine, after being asked how she hid her horn and wings Trivia * Starshine just rolled off the top of my head when thinking of Bat Pony names * Star's idol is Twilight Sparkle * Star has only been unlucky once and she hated it * Even if she was regular, Star's name would still be Starshine * Star has switched her appearance many times